dc_comics_extended_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Aquaman
Arthur Curry is the human-atlantean hybrid and the king of Atlantis known as Aquaman. Biography Early Life saying goodbye to Arthur and Thomas Curry]] Arthur Curry was born on January 29, 1979, to Thomas Curry and Atlanna. When Arthur was young, this home was attacked by by royal guards sent to bring Atlanna back so that she could marry King Orvax. While Atlanna managed to fight them off she realized she had to return to her home and leave him and his father in order to keep them both safe. Before she left, she imparted Arthur her quindent as her legacy, believing him to be the key to uniting the Atlanteans and humans one day. One day, on a school trip to an aquarium in Massachusetts, Arthur is met by some bullies for seemingly talking to the animals in the tank. However, when Arthur cried out a came to his aid, slamming against the tank hard enough for a large crack to form. The crowd around stood back as the remaining animals surrounded Arthur. When he turned, his eyes had changed color, glowing golden.Aquaman Training with Vulko To be added Discovered by NSA Lex Luthor found some footage of Arthur emerging from the shadows, and then aiming his quindent and quickly destroying it while another recorded him swimming away from the site, causing an underwater sonic boom in his wake in the Pacific Ocean near Tonga.Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Amanda Waller's Files Bruce Wayne would meet with Amanda Waller, she would have a file on many Metahumans including Barry Allen, June Moone, Arthur Curry and Victor Stone.Suicide Squad Meeting Bruce Wayne ]] Bruce learned from Amanda Waller's files that Arthur Curry visited a village in Newfoundland, Canada during the winter, bringing fish to feed the hungry. Bruce would head to the village and ask to speak with Arthur, when Arthur reveals himself, Bruce lets the latter know that an invasion is coming and needs Arthur to join the Justice League under his leadership. pinned to the wall by Arthur]] Bruce would reveal that he knows about Atlantis which Arthur angrily lifting and pinning Bruce against the wall, ultimately refusing to join. Bruce would return to Diana, he told her that Arthur refused to join and Bruce would more to Barry Allen. Arthur would rescue a sailor that was caught in a storm, he would take him to a bar where he deposited him on a table and ordered himself a drink. The sailor, however describe having been attacked by a strange creature, as Arthur look at his own hand and notice a green strange substance in it. Realizing that there was something wrong happening Arthur decides to enter an Atlantean territory.Justice League Assault on Atlantean Vault ]] After saving a nearby fisherman from his sinking boat, Arthur discovers Parademon blood on him and hears the fisherman mumbles about winged creatures flying through his boat from the water. Arthur goes back into the ocean heading towards Atlantis. Upon arriving on the outskirts, Arthur discovers a dead guard, hearing the sounds of battle nearby he stumbles upon Steppenwolf fighting Mera. After Mera is down, Arthur fights Steppenwolf but is defeated and watches him get away with the mother box. After talking with Mera, he realizes it's his responsibility to stop the Unity from happening and asks Mera to get him his armor. Joining the League ]] During the battle, Steppenwolf would catch and throw a missile against the wall, which causes the factory to flood which allows Steppenwolf to escape. This would cause a flood which Arthur saves the Justice League using his Trident to hold back the water while they can escape. Reviving Superman and James Gordon]] After the fight with Steppenwolf, Arthur would meet with Batman and James Gordon and would tell them that Steppenwolf took the Mother Box from Atlantis, then Victor reveals that he is possession of the final Mother Box, which he hid from his father. They would return to the Batcave, where they would have a meeting which Bruce conclusion that they should use the Mother Box to bring Superman back to life. He believes that they need Superman to restore hope in humanity. Diana and Author are hesitant about the idea, but Bruce forms a secret contingency plan. and Victor fighting Superman]] The team would get Clark's body and put it in the waters off the Kryptonian ship, using Allen's Speed Force to activate the Box, causing the resurrection of Superman. The team would fight Superman who hasn't got his memories back yet, Diana, Victor and Arthur all jump on Clark as Flash would attempt to flank him but Superman would be able to keep up with Barry's speed. Batman arrives and gets Superman to stop fighting the League, Wonder Woman tries to stop Clark but is knocked down. Battle of Pozharnov arriving to Russia]] The League would use the Flying Fox to go to Russia to stop Steppenwolf, Batman tells the team that he going to take out the tower while the reason of the League will separate the Mother Boxes, the Parademons attack the Batmobile, Wonder Woman and the reason the League saves Batman. ]] Diana confronts Steppenwolf, before Steppenwolf can attack Cyborg Steppenwolf finds out the Victor is trying to separate the Mother Boxes, whom he grabs before Wonder Woman and Arthur saves him, Diana and Arthur tries to keep Steppenwolf away from Cyborg by using the Lasso to pull him down. But Steppenwolf would knocks Arthur into a wall, breaking the ceiling before Diana saves him. Cyborg tries to keep Steppenwolf away from him but fails, leading Steppenwolf pulling off one of his legs. down. standing tall]] Arthur and and the Justice League would defeated Steppenwolf by breaking his Axe, which cause Steppenwolf to feel fear which the Parademons attack him and returns him back to Apokolips. War for Atlantis Attack on the Submarine A year after Steppenwolf’s invasion, Arthur would continue to do vigilante activities across the seas, Arthur would intercepted a group of pirates attempting to hijack a submarine, he would lift the submarine into the surface and broke into it to fight he Pirates. Arthur would go through the submarine and free some hostages. Arthur is then attacked by David Kane a member of the pirates. and Jesse Kane as the submarine is sinking]] Arthur and David would battle which he get's the upper hand on David by breaking his dagger and throwing him around. Before Arthur can defeat David, Arthur is met with Jesse Kane, who shoots a grenade launcher at Arthur but it did not affect on him. Arthur would impale Jesse with a pipe, Jesse would shoot a grenade but missed and flooded the submarine. Arthur would meet David who ask for help in saving his father but Curry refused noting that he had killed innocent people and would leave him and his father to their fate. ]] Arthur would meet his father Thomas Curry at the lighthouse where the two would greet each other. They would go to a bar to celebrate, As they are watching the news which reports about the submarine that Curry saved. Arthur and Thomas would discuss Atlantis which is interrupted by a gang who wanted photos with Arthur. Going to Atlantis arriving to Atlantis]] Arthur is met with Mera after he and his father left the bar, she let him know that he need to stop Orm Marius his half brother. Arthur would refuse and leave Mera as he drove home, Arthur noticed a tidal wave coming toward him which Curry tried to stop the car but was hit by the wave. Arthur would try and find his father before he could drown but fortunately is saved by Mera who used her powers to stop the water so Arthur could find his father. Locating Thomas Arthur attempted to revive his father with CPR but luckily Mera used her powers to save him. meeting with Nuidis Vulko]] Arthur would go with Mera to Atlantis where they would meet with Nuidis Vulko, Arthur is informed about what had happened and the history of Atlantis which they need to find the Trident of Atlantis which belonged to the former king Atlan. They were ambushed by Orm’s men, Arthur would hold them off while Mera and Vulko escaped but Arthur is eventually beaten unconscious and captured by the Orm guards. Duel in the Ring of Fire ]] When Arthur awakes he is chained and visited by Orm who announces that Atlanna was executed for the crime, Orm offers Arthur an opportunity to leave but Arthur challenges him to a duel in a ring of underwater lava known as the Ring of Fire. Before the duel, Arthur is met with Vulko who wants him about Orm being more experienced at under water combat but Arthur tells Vulko that he taught him how to fight which Nuidis would respond by throwing a Trident which Arthur caught and threw back at him assuring him that he remembered his lessons. ]] Arthur would enter the ring as Orm was waiting, Orm would once again give Arthur the chance to live by asking him to leave Atlantis forever and never return and makes it clear that if he doesn't back down then Orm will defeat and kill him but Arthur is not intimidated and refuses as he can't let Orm destroy the surface world. In the duel, Arthur is no match for Orm who would gains the upper hand, nearly killing Arthur. The two would go to a statue, Arthur is defeated when Orm broke his trident. However before getting killed, Mera would save Arthur from Orm. Attack on Sicily arriving to unlock Atlan's message]] The two would escape Orm and his men by hiding in a whale's mouth, they would take a plane to to the Sahara desert, jumping out of the plane when they arrive. The two would find and unlock a holographic message from Atlan which tells them to go to Sicily. ]] Arthur and Mera would find the location of the Trident and were attacked by Black Manta and Orm's men. Arthur was caught by Manta's weapons being able to hurt him, during the fight Manta identified revealed that he is David Kane. Arthur attempted to battle Black Manta while keeping innocents away from the battle, but found himself overpowered and severely injured. Mera would damage Manta's suit, allowing Arthur to throw a pair of chained stone balls directly into Manta's helmet throwing him off the cliff. Arthur realized Orm was tracking them and destroys the device. Worthy of Trident of Atlantis escaping from the Trench]] Arthur’s wounds were nursed by Mera, Arthur felt that David was his fault, as he willingly chose to let David's father die when he had the chance to save him. Mera assured Arthur that David was no longer a problem, Arthur and Mera were attacked by the Trench, but they managed to fend them off using torches to scare them with bright lights and reach a wormhole that transports them to the Hidden Sea located at the center of the Earth. They were reunited with Atlanna, who was sacrificed to the Trench for her crimes, but manage to escape them. ]] Arthur would enter a cave where he is faced with Karathen who is the guardian of the trident, Arthur is almost killed by Karathen until he communicated with her which she is surprised and allows Arthur to get the Trident and proving that he is worthy of reclaiming the trident, which grants him control over the seven seas. King of the Atlanteans Battle of the Brine Arthur and Mera who was with Karathen bursting out of the seafloor, Arthur would control the sea life and turn the would turn the Atlantean's steeds against them and summons numerous sea creatures to aid him. Arthur would met Orm on top of a Atlantean vessel for a final duel, Arthur would break Orm's Trident which Orm allows Arthur to kill him until Atlanna arrives, convincing him to surrender. Arthur is how the king of Atlantis and would go under the name Aquaman. Powers and Abilities Powers *'Human-Atlantean Hybrid Physiology:' Arthur's atlantean heritage has granted him various inhuman feats; such as superhuman strength, speed, durability, leaping, agility, senses, etc., making him an extremely powerful superhuman; especially when exposed to water. **'Superhuman Strength:' Aquaman possesses far more strength then normal humans and most atlanteans; for example, he was able to easily lift and pin Bruce Wayne against a wall (hard enough to make the latter grunt) easily destroy an underwater NSA drone with a single trident stab, impale multiple Parademons at once with a hurled trident, his strength is rivaled only by other high-born atlanteans; such as Ocean Master, Nereus and the demigoddess Wonder Woman respectively, making him the second strongest member of the Justice League, along with Wonder Woman; second only by Superman. **'Superhuman Durability:' Aquaman possesses far more durability then normal humans and most atlanteans; for example, he is able to withstand immense underwater pressures at over 21000 feet below sea level, as well as to survive unscathed and unwinded after falling from an immense height through several floors of a building. He was able to survive a fight against the considerably stronger Steppenwolf and Superman respectively (the latter who was in a confused state at the time). With his trident, Aquaman was able to hold off a torrent of water single-handedly. **'Superhuman Leaping:' Aquaman can leap much further than a normal humans and most atlanteans; for example, he was able to leap from the speeding Batmobile's roof, up at a group of airborne Parademons. As such, he is able to propel himself from the water with the speed of a bullet and onto land. **'Superhuman Speed:' Aquaman possesses possesses far more speed then normal humans and most atlanteans; for example, while underwater, he can swim at supersonic speeds at least Mach 4.6, managing to thus successfully escape from the NSA's UUV drones and cause a sonic boom in the water. **'Superhuman Agility:' Aquaman possesses far more agility than normal humans and most atlanteans; for example, he was able to dodge Steppenwolf's hurled Electro axe while underwater, to balance himself while standing on a falling Parademon body (which consequently crashed through several stories of a building) and even support himself on the speeding Batmobile's roof. **'Superhuman Reflexes:' Aquaman possesses far more reflexes than normal humans and most atlanteans; for example, he is able to respond to changing tactical situations and react accordingly, he was able to quickly impale a Parademon through the chest after being thrown into a freefall, then follow up by striking down another to use to break his fall, afterward crashing through a building, then maintain his assault on land. **'Telepathy:' Due to his atlantean heritage; Aquaman can telepathically communicate with most forms of marine life. However, this ability is not common among atlanteans; as only Arthur and the late Atlan possess the ability to communicate with marine life. **'Aquatic Respiration:' Due to his high-born atlantean heritage; Aquaman can breathe both on land and in the water. Abilities *'Master Hand-To-Hand Combatant:' Due to the fact that he was trained by Nuidis Vulko at a very young age; Aquaman is an extremely skilled in armed/unarmed combat, regardless is on the land or in the water. However, Vulko noted that Aquaman's years of surface combat have dulled his underwater combat prowess, making him less capable in such combat; when he is underwater. He can also fight on par with Orm and the armored Black Manta respectively, and even holding his own against considerably stronger Steppenwolf. *'Master Trident Fighter:' Due to the fact that he was trained by Nuidis Vulko at a very young age; Aquaman extremely skilled in battling with a trident. Equipment *'Aquaman Armor:' Arthur wears a protective suit of atlantean armor as his superhero alter-ego, Aquaman, to protect himself from his enemies in battle. *'Quindent:' Arthur proficiently wields his mother's quindent, trained to do so by Vulko. *'Trident of Atlantis:' Arthur retrieves Atlan's trident from Dinosaur Island. Relationships Family *Thomas Curry - Father *Atlanna - Mother *Orm Marius/Ocean Master - Half-Brother and Rival Allies *Mera - Love Interest *Nuidis Vulko - Mentor and Friend *Justice League **Kal-El/Clark Kent/Superman - Enemy turned Ally and Leader **Bruce Wayne/Batman - Former Leader, Ally and Friend **Diana Prince/Wonder Woman **Barry Allen/Flash **Victor Stone/Cyborg *Gotham City Police Department **James Gordon *Alfred Pennyworth *Kingdom of Xebel **Nereus - Enemy turned Ally *Kingdom of the Trench - Attempted Killers turned Allies **Trench *Karathen - Attempted Killer turned Ally *Kingdom of the Fishermen **Scales - Enemy turned Ally Enemies *New Gods **Steppenwolf ***Parademons *David Kane/Black Manta - Attempted Killer *Jesse Kane † - Attempted Killer and Attempted Victim *Murk - Attempted Victim References External Links * * Category:Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice Characters Category:Justice League (film) Characters Category:Aquaman (film) Characters Category:Atlanteans Category:Metahumans Category:Justice League Members Category:Heroes